<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спасибо за воспоминания by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146883">Спасибо за воспоминания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru'>Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пережитое... Она всегда была рядом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спасибо за воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>июнь 2016<br/>♪ Landon Austin – Armor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пусть мы всегда были втроем. Всюду вместе ходили, сражались, смеялись… Но всегда была какая-то незримая стена. Только между нами, Гермиона… Будто судьба настойчиво твердила: вам не быть вместе! Почему? Мы слишком разные?</p><p>Ты, странная девочка, все время ходишь с горами книг, помешана на оценках. Такой я тебя запомнил. Такой ты запала мне в душу… Рон возмущался, говоря, что ты слишком зациклена. Может быть. «Это не имеет значения» — думал я и, противореча себе, кивал, соглашаясь с Роном.</p><p>Ты была первой девочкой, с которой я подружился. Не уверен, что именно так нужно знакомиться с девчонками, но думаю, ты была не против, когда мы с Роном сражались против тролля. Помню твой шок, твой испуг и быструю смену настроения. Очень быстро отошла от столкновения с чудищем. Вряд ли обычные девочки невозмутимо бы после подобного ходили одни. Но ты необычная…</p><p>Помню, как ты стала жертвой василиска. Как в страшном сне я тогда мчался в Больничное Крыло, молясь, чтобы ничего серьезного не случилось. Было мучительно касаться твоих онемевших пальцев, чувствуя лишь холод, и смотреть в твои стеклянные глаза. Я проклинал василиска, я проклинал Тома Реддла. Помню, как после моей победы и твоего выздоровления ты вбежала в большой зал, бросившись мне на шею. Улыбалась, смеялась… А у меня тогда замерло сердце. Все удивлялся, в чем же причина? И глупо, и неуверено обнимал в ответ. И тогда я понял: ты осязаемая, настоящая…</p><p>Ты всегда мне помогала. Сколько помню мы дружили, ты всегда заботилась обо мне. Первая девочка, девушка, что пеклась обо мне. Конечно, это не сравнится с любовью матери, но и без твоей мне было бы очень тяжело. Ты опрометчиво бросаешься мне помогать, не думая о последствиях. Обычно сдержанная, расчетливая, чуть надменная, теряешь голову, когда переживаешь за нас с Роном. Ты такая заботливая…</p><p>Я замечал твои мимолетные смущенные взгляды, обращенные ко мне. Хотел поймать твой взгляд, но ты лишь отворачивалась, делая вид, что не заметила. Смешная, думала, если хороша, то хороша во всем? Но вскоре наши игры в гляделки закончились: между нами появилась стена — Рон. Как-то незаметно он оказался рядом с тобой, привлекая твое внимание. А я даже не понял, как. Ты перестала смотреть на меня, лишь изредка бросая задумчивые, грустные взгляды. Стала сдерживать эмоции, но нет, нет, и проснется некое чувство, которое подталкивало тебя отчаянно бросаться на помощь, неловко обнимать, прижимаясь ко мне. Тебя словно стали ограничивать в движениях. Стала дергаться от прикосновений со мной и Роном. Я долго пытался не обращать внимания, пока не понял, что поздно. Поздно заботиться о наших с тобой отношениях. Тебя полностью приручил Рон. Приручил? Не очень удачное слово. Но ты страдала. Страдала от паутины под названием «судьба», готовая расколоться на маленькие кусочки от острых чувств. Какая же ты хрупкая…</p><p>Я вижу, ты боишься. Чего? Что из-за тебя рассоримся мы с Роном? Много раз молча спрашивал тебя, невесомо касаясь пальцев. Но ты лишь качала головой и грустно улыбалась. И я решил отвлечься от этого наваждения. Заметил Чжоу. Это мимолетное чувство я хранил пока… Пока ты не расплакалась у меня на плече, что-то бормотала про «дуру Лаванду», а я, не слушая, гладил тебя по голове. Лаванда? Цветок, что ли? Плохо разбираюсь в цветах, но если ты не любишь лаванду, запомню. Снова это оцепенение. Все чувства и мысли о Чжоу испарились, а по телу волной прокатило тепло. Тепло… Такое родное и необходимое, как вода для путника в пустыне, как шлюпка для утопающего в бескрайнем и глубоком океане, как теплый огонь, разгорающийся внутри меня, а искорки в твоих глазах, словно отражение языков моего пламени. Ты меня согреваешь…</p><p>Помню, как мы скитались в поисках крестражей. Это и так был опрометчивый шаг… Но ты рискнула всем, чтобы помочь друзьям, даже родными. Но наши отношения в одночасье портятся, а преграда становится все осязаемее. И вдруг Рон исчезает. Я думал, ты сломаешься. Что ты опустишь руки и пошлешь меня ко всем чертям с крестражами. Но ты твердо и упрямо двигалась дальше с тяжелой ношей на душе. Но теперь ты словно котенок, который тычется носом в поисках теплого бока мамы и молока. Ты потерялась. Запуталась. Готова расплакаться. А я… Ничего не могу сделать. Чертовски злюсь на себя за эту беспомощность. Я справлялся с василиском, дементорами, другими монстрами, но не в состоянии помочь любимой подруге. Подруге ли? Долго старался обходить этот вопрос, пока наконец не напоролся. А когда напоролся, «судьба» показала средний палец. Я понял, что все уже решено и без меня. Так же, как мне было предсказано победить Волан-де-Морта, было предрешено нашим с тобой судьбам разойтись. Я еще долго буду смотреть вслед тебе и вашим с Роном детям, скорбя об упущеном счастье. Ты тоже будешь оглядываться, с каждым разом замечая, что пропасть все больше. Мы продолжим играть в гляделки и осторожно находить ладони друг друга, пока никто не видит, пока в комнате тихо, а семейство Уизли укатило к своим родственничкам, а детей оставили нам на попечение. Это, пусть и недолгое время, но я могу побыть рядом с тобой…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>